marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arishem (Earth-616)
Move This character exists, therefore there must be one Arishem per universe, therefore this one should be moved to Arishem (Earth-616). --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 19:59, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Mixed Identity I don't know much at all about these characters, but the Celestial Gardener seen in the top picture from doesn't appear to be Arishem (Earth-616) seen in the bottom picture from , the "handle" on the head is a different shape and on the opposite side; meanwhile, the "eyes" are quite a bit different as well, yet these two have been merged into a single article... -- Annabell (talk) 09:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Are you sure it is not the same character? Minor visual differences don't necessarily mean it. :Anyway if what you say is correct I'll agree with you that the pages Celestial Gardener and Arishem should be divided. :--Rorschach188 (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again I ask folks to look. This is obviously not Arishem in the Apocalypse Twin/ Kang storyline. Many Celestials are the same color, and all of their "armor" is (especially on Kirby's original 12) especially ornately decorated/designed- but all are unique (per universe- see the "mad" Celestials in Hickman's FF story arc a few years ago- one was exhibiting the "formula" Red Arishem who leads the Celestials known by name in the "616" universe but is not remotely alike in any other way. The Red Celestial with the flaming "spigots" or whatever on it's shoulders is CALLED by the writer- "The Celestial Gardener" Arishhem is called "The Judge" I would ask if the image for Arishem could be changed from the image of the Gardener, to one of Arishem as we know it. I would try but I either cannot or cannot figure out how to edit the front image. There is an entry for the Celestial Gardener, so I would hope it would be possible to correct this. Anyone agree/disagree or just think I'm nit picking? ::--Bongadilla (talk) 05:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::So, uh, will this page be unmerged from the Celestial Gardener or not? (I'm asking because I was the person who created the Celestial Gardener's page before it was merged to Arishem's, so it's of my interest to see what happens with it.) :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree with Bongadilla, the pages should be unmerged. ::::--Rorschach188 (talk) 13:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::From my cursory research I don't believe they are the same individual, and thus feel it should be unmerged back into two articles, but unfortunately I am not familiar enough with the Celestials to be the final say on the matter. :::::-- Annabell (talk) 17:05, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm willing to say I feel I know the characters well enough to go on record saying seperate the two & it would seem Others agree with me. I, like I said before, would do it if I knew how to edit the image already there. Can it be done? Ll that really needs to be done is remove the gardener from Arsheim & post it's pic @ it's location or visa versa so that the article reflects this yes? ::::::--Bongadilla (talk) 05:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I've restored the Celestial Gardener article and cleaned up Arishem's images while splitting the galleries, (they were a bit of a mess with at least three other Celestials mistagged as the Judge), but I renamed and retagged as needed, so feel free to further expand upon either of these two characters as needed. :::::::-- Annabell (talk) 06:52, January 11, 2016 (UTC)